Soulless
by RamielPrinceOfHell
Summary: After Angel and spike defeat the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart they are confronted with the new challenge of a vengeful and alive Kralik with trouble in store for Buffy. Enter all ye who seek fan fiction!
1. Prologue

**This story prompt was created by StarTheWriter and I've just written the details. I can't take soul credit for this story.**

 **Thanks for the Prompt**

 **Enjoy**

The dragon flinched as Angel slashed his sword at her tail, he removed the sword and dragged it to the dragons neck. She cried out in pain and the battle was over, Angel rushed over to his fallen comrades Illyria and Gunn lay in the battlefield Wesley was nowhere to be seen. Everything they had worked for lay in total destruction he stared at a pile of dust on the floor. All those years he had hated Spike but he was sad it had ended so badly between them. He crouched down and scooped the dust into his hands.

"You don't really think thats me do you"

Angel snapped his head around "You were alive, and you let me fight that dragon alone"

"No, I also ate popcorn"

He wasn't sure why he had been so sad when he thought Spike hadn't made it, sure he contributed semi funny jokes but what is he even useful for. Angel moved toward Gunn, Why did all of his friends have to die? Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn.

"Where exactly were you while I was fighting that giant dragon"

"Waiting for you to finish fighting the dragon"

"So, where do we go from here"


	2. Remade

The dust fell to the floor by Angels feet.

"You have got to stop counting your kills"

"4712 killed our friends, I won't stop until I get them all"

"How broody can you possibly get"/div

"I am not broody"

"it was 4712 different demons, we already killed those bloody idiots months ago"

"Angel investigations isn't the same without them"

"Come on, its fine just you me and Harm"

"And Lorne but he's even more useless than Harmony in a fight"

"Speaking of Lorne I could use a sodding drink right now, you think he's still got bloody Mary's"

"I suppose I could use a drink"

They headed down to Carritas to say hi to Lorne, they both ordered something to drink and sat down at the bar. Angel and Spike had survived the battle against Wolfram and Harts lead LA customers, since than they had taken down the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart.

Now that they had no power in this dimension Angel and Spike were safe as long as they didn't leave. Lorne had recently reopened Carritas and established the no violence spell (with the help of Angel). Now Harmony worked for Spike and Angel at Angel Investigations it took some convincing for Spike to keep the name. He had proposed 'Spike Investigations: we hope your helpless'

Now Lorne let them in for free whenever they wanted they came about once a week to get a reading. Spike was the main singer because he couldn't stand hearing Manilow once a week, besides, Spike could sing.

"So Spikey dear ready to go up their and sing your heart out" a familiar green face said on the other side of the bar"

"Lorne, what did I say about the bloody nicknames"

"Look are you gonna sing or not"

"I'll sing"

Spike went up the stage and grabbed the microphone, ignoring the machine he began to sing.

"I died, so many years ago…"

It was this song again, Angel wasn't sure why he kept singing it but it sure was getting old and it definitely wasn't on the machine. Spike finished his song and walked over to Lorne he swore Lorne changed colors of green.

"Buffy's in trouble"


	3. Kralik

**This is early because I couldn't wait so I will post again Sunday**

 **Just a quick note, Kralik is the vampire Buffy had to fight during the watchers cruel slayer test in the Season 3 Birthday Episode 'Helpless'**

 **Enjoy!**

 **January 2003**

Samuel held up the crystal of Cahrola, he began chanting in a demonic language, he slowly finished in English.

"Lord Kralik I call you from the realm of Hell, Lord Kralik Return to me"

 **Months Later**

Buffy ended her training session for the new slayers and sent them back to the Hyperion, Angel had let her keep the hotel when he moved to Cleveland to keep an eye on the second Hellmouth. She trained Slayers in an empty field than sent them back to the Hyperion in the night. Giles was recreating the watchers council in England he had recently been spending time looking for Quentin Travers the only living member of the previous council.

Buffy lived in a private house built where Wolfram and Harts building used to be, usually their were rooms for the rest of the Scoobie gang too Including Willows girlfriend who had graduated Slayer Academy and now had Buffy's old full time slayer job, Willow joined her on patrols. Xander and Andrew (formally known as 'what's his name' or 'the other one') searched the world for new slayers.

Buffy was alone this month, Willow and company were on vacation. Buffy entered the building with her key and went to her side of the house. Their were places for the rest of the Scoobies in the other side, buffy's side was smaller but she had it all to herself. Her and her weapons, a large collection of stakes, swords, and axes, crossbows too. The holy water and crosses were with the less fight experienced Scoobies.

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yes, I would like a small with pepperoni and sausage…"

The pizza arrived half an hour later when buffy heard a knock on the door. She opened it and welcomed the pizza man inside after spraying holy water in his face, he had flinched but didn't scream out in pain. The only vampires who wouldn't scream are dead, Kralik and the master weren't coming back and they would have to use magic disguises. Unless they had very powerful magic, Willows would block it. She paid for the pizza, when she opened the box the pizza looked smushed. Stupid pizza guy looked like he got into a fight with a vampire on the way there.

Buffy had a visitor that night, while she was sleeping the pizza guy broke into the house and crept over to buffy's room.

Kralik hit her over the head with one of the weapons from the other room, he dropped the disguise and picked Buffy up. For a slayer she was surprisingly easy to catch.

 **Later that week**

"Buffy's in trouble"


	4. Trouble

Buffy woke up to almost complete darkness.

"Hah, looks like the slayer finally woke up"

She tried to lunge toward the voice and realized she was chained.

"So, Slayer, ever been tortured before"

"Kralik? I killed you"

"Well I'm back, and so is this" He pulled out a liquid "remember this? Your powerless now"

Kralik poked the needle into Buffy's arm, temporarily removing her slayer power.


	5. Late

Lorne gave Angel and Spike a location.

"Looks like were going back to LA" Spike was excited about leaving Cleveland the only thing exciting was that Carritas was now on top of a Hellmouth (they get more customers).

Spike grabbed the keys to his car with the blotted out windows, Angel grabbed two blankets, the sun could come out soon and they would need them.

Spike wordlessly sped the trip to LA, he had his own way of caring about Buffy.

The drive to California took a long time despite Spikes reckless speeding, they didn't stop for anything except gas.

Spike pulled up in front of the used to be Wolfram and Hart building.

"I really thought we were done with this place" Angel remarked

"We're never finished, next thing we know the sodding Hellmouth will be back"

"I hope not, that was your biggest accomplishment"

"I had other accomplishments"

"I closed the portal Angelus opened"

"Bugger that, Buffy stabbed you"

"Buffy" they were in perfect sync as they rushed inside.

They searched the house together following the deep stench of blood. The smell led them to the basement where they saw an unruly sight.

Buffy was chained to the ceiling, covered in blood. Two familiar and menacing holes deeply set into her neck. A single drop of blood sat on her lip.


	6. Turned

**I'm going to miss next weeks post so heres a double post to make up for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Buffy lifted her head

"You can unchain me now Kralik" The chains dropped to the floor as Kralik came out of the darkness "so, got anybody to eat"

Kralik brought a young child out of the darkness and led him to Buffy. Buffy developed bumps on her face and sunk her teeth into the kid. She than turned toward Angel.

"Come on, how come you never told me how great this feels no wonder you hated that soul so much. I feel free for the first time in my life I can do anything, and take whatever I want.

"You can take what you want but nothings ever your's" Spike spoke up "Angelus taught me that, its better having a soul"

"Come on Angel don't you want to be free again, I can help you theres no saving Spike."

Spike furiously attacked Kralik in a spray of fists and curse words. Angel took a calm approach, knocking Buffy out with a chair. They both went at Kralik with stakes, Spike sprayed holy water in his face but he hardly reacted. It was just enough time for Angel to stake him in the heart.

A familiar face emerged from the darkness followed by a past enemy, Spike and Angel reacted to there clearly planned out foes.

"Samuel"

"Dru"

They were armed with stakes.

"Looks like my little Willy found a new pet"

"Okay, answer honestly do you still have feelings for Drusilla"

"I loved Dru!"

"She's evil"

"You didn't have to end it that way"

"If I hadn't staked her we would be dead!"

They glared at each other

"Look Spike, Drusilla was evil and now Buffy is and we have to save her, Buffy was the only Scoobie we knew the location of, they made themselves hard to track once we find one that one will only know the location of one other one. We need Willow to restore a soul, and until we restore Buffy she'll try to sire the entire scoobie gang"

"But we don't even know where to start the wild sodding goose chase"

"Buffy left a clue"


	7. Freedom

**Sorry its short but I did give you two chapters**

 **Enjoy!**

"What do you mean she left a clue, Buffy isn't some ponce sending us after clues to her 'master plan' she's a vampyre not a cheesy murder mystery"

"Not purposefully, she was talking about freedom whats the first things vampires do for freedom"

"You killed your dad"

"No, I killed the person who used to stop me from being free"

"So who's she going after then"

"Spike, get in the car I'm driving"

 **If anyone also reads My Little Pony FanFiction I have a poll going for what to write first. You can vote by visiting my profile.**


	8. Tea

"I don't get it who is she going after?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it is not obvious"

"I killed my dad because he didn't want me to be free, he wanted me to grow up we had different opinions"

"I made my first kills to the people who didn't like my sodding poetry, but bugger old Spike he was a wimp"

"But Buffy wanted to be free"

"So, who's she gonna kill?"

"She's going to kill the person that taught her responsibility, that practically raised her slayer side"

Angel and Spike purchased plane tickets as quick as they could. It was time to go on a worldwide trip, and there was no way of knowing how many people would die.

Giles was furious with the crazy glowing machine, it wouldn't move and it kept hurting his eyes. Books never froze up on him, they smelled great too the scent of the pages wafting up to his nose. It was so easy to get lost in his books. The computer processed the name Quentin Travers and popped up with the dreaded message he had expected, Quentin Travers was dead.

It was time to look into other possibilities for the next Watchers Council he had been searching for months and had not found anyone eligible to become the next watchers. Technically he had Andrew and Buffy might join him after she got too old to teach the school on her own and had hired others to teach.

Giles had one more place to check before he called off the search for today. He stopped at his old friends apartment and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a retired British accountant.

"Rupert, I haven't seen you in ages"

"Sharland, would you care to discuss something over dinner tonight"

"Sure, does ten work for you?"

"Ten would be great, i'll pick you up then"

"Okay, i'll see you then"

Giles walked back through London to his hotel building.

"Buffy, awfully late for a visit isn't it, well come on in and have some tea i've got a few minutes to spare"


	9. The Wolf the Ram and the Hart

Buffy casually sipped her tea in front of Giles, he was making polite conversation with her but she wasn't listening. Giles got up to refill his teacup, his blood coursing through his veins. She was so hungry this tea tasted like crap, she would never drink this even as a Human. She had to keep the ruse up to till the right moment, otherwise he would pull a cross out.

She shrieked and turned her head, Giles was holding a cross and spraying holy water at her.

"Your smarter than I expected"

"Human Buffy never drank my tea"

The doorbell rang as Angel and Spike arrived

"All souls are welcome"

To prove they were good, Angel and Spike stepped inside. They each grabbed Buffy by an arm to restrain her.

"So Giles, got a cage anywhere"

"There's one back at the house"


	10. Escape

Giles was confused at how to tell someone who thought they had been asked on a date that he needed them to teach the next generation of demon slayers.

"Charlene?" he interrupted her story "are you willing to help me with something important"

"I suppose"

"I need you to help fight demons"

"I dont understand"

"There are these people called Slayers and they fight them, but I need people to train them and use book knowledge of demons"

"Will you teach me how to fight"

Spike hated that people couldn't justify bringing a chained up girl covered in blood onto a plane in the middle of the night.

Couldn't others understand bringing super vamp to a cage, now they had to bring Buffy on a boat back to LA.

The trip to LA was terrible but once they got there the cage had been filled.

Buffy didn't like being restrained, the cage was made with thick five inch metal bars running horizontal and vertical an inch apart it was suspended into the air above crosses imprinted on the floor below. The floor was wet with holy water and Buffy had no shoes

The scoobies had dealt with powerful vampires and this cage could hold a vampire twice as powerful as the worst they've seen.

Angel and Spike didn't know it yet, but Buffy was three times as strong and four times as evil.


	11. Angelus

"Time to save you my beloved

Buffy pressed her hands against the cage behind her and pulled her feet up so she was suspended between each wall of the cave. She pushed and the bars bended against her tremendous strength shattering there hold on the top and bottom. She grabbed the top of the cage which suspended from the chain on the ceiling.

She swung onto the bottom which had crashed against the ground. Her leg muscled pushed against it in a tremendous jump across the room landing at the door.

"…Angelus"


	12. Truth

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Spike, quick come down here"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Spike joined Angel in staring at the shattered cage/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""She is one sodding strong vampire"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""She was a Slayer before, that means she's at least twice as strong as your average vampire maybe even stronger"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""The sun set less than an hour ago, she couldn't have gone far"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""So lets find her"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"They searched until sunrise but didn't find Buffy anywhere. They had no choice but to return to the house./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"***/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Angel walked up to one of the guest bedrooms at the house ready for sleep, Buffy was waiting for him though./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Angel, Willow found a way to fix my soul I'm back"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""How did Willow know you lost your soul?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""She could sense it with her magic"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But she's too far away to sense it"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No, she's up in Oregon with Kennedy looking for one of the new Slayers"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I thought they were going on their honeymoon"/div 


	13. Realization

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Honeymoon?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Nice try, your still evil" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But don't you just love being evil"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Buffy moved closer to Angel/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Think about it Angel we could finally be together forever"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""As evil vampires"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""What does good and evil matter when we could have true love"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Evil can't love"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But I love you, I haven't killed anybody yet"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I saw you kill someone when you first woke up"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""That was the only person I've killed"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But he was just a kid"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""But we could be together, without that worthless soul getting in the way"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"The offer was harder to resist than he let on, if Buffy had a soul it would weigh her down and she would be as sad as Angel was. Spike had been driven to madness by his soul, what if Buffy wasn't herself anymore when the got her the soul./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""I'm happy this way, and you can be happy too"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Angel was losing confidence in his willpower to say no./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Don't you want to be happy Angel"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;"Buffy pressed her hands against Angel's chest"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Together"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Forever"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""No"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; line-height: 16px;""Yes"/div 


	14. Evil

When Angel woke Buffy was gone, it was already night and he had slept through the day.

But he still had his soul.

Buffy didn't make him happy anymore?

Buffy didn't make him happy anymore.

At least not too happy, maybe this is a good thing, maybe it's only vampire Buffy. After Buffy killed someone, maybe that changed his feelings toward her.

Maybe it was just Buffy

***

Spike lay awake that day, he couldn't help thinking about Buffy.

He always knew Buffy had problems on her birthdays.

She died

Angel lost his soul

Giles got turned into a Fyarl demon

She was trapped in her own house

Etcetera etcetera

This birthday was the worst this birthday she had been sired by a should be dead vampire.

How did kralik come back anyway

The only people he knew to...

"Of course"

***

Of course it wasn't Buffy, with Buffy it had always been love at first sight.

Yet it had been long since Buffy had dated Angel maybe he really was losing his feelings for her.

No of course it was the whole soulless vampire thing. Once he got his soul he no longer loved Darla.

When he became Angelus again he didn't love Buffy

Soul and Soulless don't belong together

Angel and Buffy don't belong together


	15. Alive

"If one of the watchers wasn't good people would have noticed when they weren't killed"

YEARS AGO

Samuel sunk his teeth into his next victim sucking him dry of blood. He licked his lips and let the body drop to the ground. He loved the taste of children his latest victim was the mother of the baby he was about to eat.

"Please don't eat my child"

A feminine voice rang behind him

"He's really quite young"

Samuel spun around coming face to face with the woman he just killed the body on the floor was gone and the lady was pierced with two holes in her neck.

"I'd really rather he stayed alive"

"I didn't change you, what are you"

"The concerned mother of the child your about to eat"

"I'd been alive 80 years, before becoming a vampire, who are you to speak to me as if I'm a child"

"As long as we're playing the age card I'd like to point out the young age of my son"

"I'm not foolish I will eat him because he is young, just as I ate you"

"But I am not young"

"You tasted quite young"

"That wasn't me"

"If you'll excuse me I would like to get back to eating the baby"

"My baby"

"You said you weren't the mother"

"Once the previous mother died I became the mother, you see this baby is quite special he'll play a great role in human history"

"One more reason to kill him before he gets old enough"

"He's going to help me destroy it"

Samuel's interest was piqued

"Destroy?"

"My son Caleb will be amazing"


	16. Magic

Spike was sure Quentin was still alive even if the watchers council had been bombed who else had control of the only thing capable of bringing kralik back to life.

Wolfram and Hart had tried to keep that bloody stone after making it but the watchers took it away the moment Angel have if to them. The couldn't have someone resurrect Darla again, especially not wolfram and hart.

Angel walked into the room where Spike was sitting

"So how is the ponce?"

"Dead"

"The internet lies"

"How could he possibly have survived"

"It could have been the first evil"

The first evil was the first apocalypse Spike had stopped sure he had to die in the process but he was one step closer to Shanshu unless Angel also stole that hope from him.

Everyone assumed Shanshu was about Angel from the start nothing could ever go well for Spike, but the first time be saved the world people looked at him like hero.

It was the best moment of his life coming back afterwards ruined the affect

"What could the first evil do to fake killing someone?"


	17. Mother

"So if you aren't the mother who are you?"

"I go by many names"

"What should I call you?"

"How about master"

"First tell me how old you are"

She paused expectantly

"Master"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask a woman her age"

"So you're a woman"

She laughed

"Not exactly"

"So what are you"

"I am as old as hell, born from the evil energy inside"

She paused

"I am the mother of all evil, I have lived since it's creation and will live forever in the soulless and evil"

"You're evil"

"The first"


	18. Do the astronauts have weapons?

Giles brought Charlene back to LA to teach her how to be a watcher and to meet Angel and Spike the two evilest vampires in history turned lovesick puppy dogs.

"See Angel used to be Angelus but than gypsies cursed him with a soul, now he's just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth"

Spike continued despite Angels complaining

"Me, I got my soul the hard way I earned it out of love for Buffy"

"Maybe Buffy would love you back without all the hair gel"

Angel jumped into the conversation

"Look who's talking"

"For the last time my hair is naturally like this"

"Stop you two"

They stopped at hearing Charlene's voice

"Do you always fight like this"

Giles was watching the conversation quietly like he usually did. Today he decided to share his view

"Yes they do, they got into a two hour fight over who would win in a fight cavemen or astronauts"

"Do the astronauts have weapons?"

"No"

Spike replied

"Okay let's get back to things that matter, Charlene any questions?"

In reply to Giles Charlene looked at Angel

"Does your hair really do that naturally?"


	19. Back to Things That Matter

Giles was sure that if he brought someone intellectual back she would keep the two of them from fighting, maybe he should have chosen someone with more focus. Not that there's many options in the business of recruiting people that are willing to give up their life to researching demons and how to kill them, the exception being slayers that have been forced into this world.

Its easier to help someone develop focus than to convince them the world needs saving from a variety of different demons. However helping three someones develop focus could prove to be a challenge.

"Would you three please stay on topic"

"Sure, _Dad"_

Spike mocked, giving Angel a hateful look at the same time

Giles started to turn pink, he was really getting tired of these two bickering and insulting him all the time. Buffy was evil and nobody was even focusing on that, they were too busy arguing about stupid things like-

Giles looked up from his reverie, somebody was trying to get his attention, Spike, snapping his fingers and chuckling

"Thinking about how Angel would look in a bikini?"

Nobody laughed, Angel looked like he was going to punch Spike in the face again. Then again, Angel always looked like he was gonna punch Spike in the face

In the end it was Charlene that got them back on track.

"So," She remarked "you've told me a lot about yourselves so far, but I don't know much about this Buffy girl, what happened with her?"

Everyone looked solemnly at her

"A couple months ago…" Spike started

"…she got attacked by a vampire…"

"…and turned" Giles finished the three part story.

"Oh" Charlene hadn't realized all the drama "I just have one more question"

She smiled clearly about to change the subject back to casual laughing

"What kind of a name is Buffy?"

"Thats what your asking?" Giles answered "nothing about Spike? Angel?"

"Other than the fact that Angel is a girls name?"

"Its not a girls name" Angel whined "Its gender-neutral"

"Its a girl name" Spike confirmed "I looked it up a long time ago, I was saving the information for something special but you beat me to it. Though if you must know I think Buffy is supposed to be short for something"

"Whats Charlene anyway?" Angel replied

"Believe it or not its a nickname," Charlene laughed "for Charland"

"And I thought my parents were evil"

"Is that even a name?"

"Yes," Giles finally spoke "she used to go by Charland, I always thought she should use a nickname but I was thinking more along the lines of Charlie"

"Isn't that a boys name?" Angel asked, not genuinely curious, just vengeful about his earlier humiliation"

"Actually its gender neutral"


End file.
